An Unlikely Alliance
by A.Q.T
Summary: Rin asked Sesshomaru to join Inuyasha's group, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**AN: First Fanfiction  
**

* * *

We have been running into Sesshomaru and his group more and more recently. Inuyasha gets loud and irritating whenever that happens, but the good thing about the run-ins with Sesshomaru is that my little Shippo has somebody to play with now, other than Kirara and myself. It's hard to get the other members of our group to participate in the games we play. Currently, Rin, Shippo, Kirara, and I are playing tag in the clearing while Jaken is squawking about something and Ah-Un are basking in the sun. Sesshomaru and Yasha are still dueling, Sango is sharping Hiraikotsu, and Miroku by the sound that just echoed through the clearing just got slapped for his wondering hand. All in all, a normal day in the Feudal Era except for the bashing of swords is now lasting well into the evening. Everyone has set camp, I read the kids to sleep, it's about time to end this testosterone outlet.

"Inuyasha... SIT!"

"Kagome! What the HELL was that for?" Inuyasha says while spitting out dirt.

"Well, if you haven't noticed it is well past dinner, everyone is asleep." says pointedly.

Turns to Sesshomaru with a tired smile. "Rin is asleep, would you and your pack please stay until tomorrow?"

Of course without any sign of having heard me, he just walks off towards the end of the clearing and sits gracefully down.

Inuyasha puts up a fight about "his bastard of a brother" staying, which in the end of the fight he gets sat about 10 times.

In the morning after breakfast while I was studying and watching the kids play. Sesshomaru and Jaken come up to me, I was too engrossed in the problem in the textbook to realize that was until Jaken started squeaking insults about my species. I promptly put Jaken in a small sound-proof barrier(I learned that from Kaede ).

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow and says "Miko" in a ever so slightly amused voice.

While closing the book I ask "Is there something you would like to talk about?"

"Hn" in his usual manner, but continues with "Release my servant."

Kagome tilts her head and inquires "Why?"

Sesshomaru raises a brow to her inu habits. He proceeds by walking away and says "Come"

Of course my curiosity gets the better of me and I follow as I take down the barrier, Jaken watches(yelling at) the kids. Sesshomaru stops when we reach a forest not too far away from the clearing. I stand there for many awkward moments staring at each other wandering if he is going to say anything. Finally I could not take the silence anymore.

"Sesshomaru? What is it you want?"

"Rin has asked me to join our groups. Make it possible."

I was too stunned to be mad at his rudeness. After a few long moments I collected myself.

"I would have to discuss it with my group."

"Miko. If not I will fight for Alpha, Rin does not ask for anything."

We walk in tension filled silence back to camp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**AN: First Fanfiction**

* * *

When we reach the clearing we see Sango and Miroku sparing, Inuyasha perched on a tree watching the pack and the extra members, Ah-Un grazing, Shippo, Rin, and Kirara playing my most hated game with Jaken. The children and the neko turn to us, Rin enthusiastically asks me to play "Kagome, Kagome" with them I inwardly groan. I hate saying no to them, but I'm glad to this time.

With a smile "Rin…" I start saying, but Shippo interjects.

"Nah, it's the only game Okaasama(Mom) doesn't like."

Rin frowns a little while curiously asking "Why?"

"That's a good question, Rin, how about I tell you and Shippo while Sango and us are bathing?"

Shippo and Rin get excited and predictably Sesshomaru being the strict father he is ruins it.

"When Rin is unclothed Shippo and any other male will not be near her person."

"Sesshomaru, that is ridiculous Shippo is a child, Rin is a child it is perfectly normal for them to bathe together even if they are the opposite sex." I argue

"If Rin is seen while indecent I will not be held accountable for any injuries that may occur."

My anger spiked he did NOT just threaten. Shippo has done NOTHING to him or Rin! He is just a kid! My mind was muddle with maternal rage.

"MIKO" he says like he has been trying to get my attention for a while now. He sees that my focus is on him and presses on with "I am no threat to you."

I look at him wildly confused then I notice I am glowing pink. I see that Rin has taken small steps back, that hurt to see that I scared her, I draw my aura back into my body. I angrily argue back "You JUST threatened my child!"

Shippo plays peace-keeper, at least something good has come from him hanging around Miroku, "It's alright, Mama, I don't have to bathe with Rin."

I smile warmly at Shippo, not wanting Rin to think anymore ill of me.

"Alright Shippo, I will have Kirara get you when Rin is done. If that is okay with her."

Kirara meows her consent.

"Lets go get Sango then" I say sprightly. Shippo jumps on my shoulder while Rin grabs my hand and I beam at her. As we pass Sesshomaru I send him a warning glare, he remains as stoic as ever.

Sango, Kirara, Rin, and I head to the hot springs. Kirara stands watch while we undress and bathe. I wash Rin's hair while she washes her body, Sango and I animately talk with Rin chiming in here and there. When Rin is dry and dressed I ask that she and Kirara go back to camp and send Shippo back with Kirara. When Shippo joins us, we start washing and I start talking about Sesshomaru's request.

"Sango, Shippo, what do you think about Sesshomaru and his group were to join us?"

They just stare at me like I have grown six heads or something equally as absurd.

"Kagome, you cannot be serious" Sango says in a conflicting tone

"Mama, why would we do that?" inquires Shippo

"Shippo, wouldn't you enjoy being around Rin more?"

"Well yeah, but Sesshomaru-sama is really scary and Jaken is rude and annoying." Shippo states

"But Shippo, Sesshomaru could benefit us with extra protection and just ignore Jaken." Shippo brightens at my statement

"Kagome, why are you asking?" Sango asks with calm curiosity

I relay Sesshomaru and my conversation when he placed his request to them word for word. Sango ponders while Shippo is literally jumping for joy with his new mentality.

"Sango,what is your opinion on the matter?" I ask not able to take her silence anymore.

"Well, I am just baffled at why he asked you."

"What do you mean?" I ask dumbfound

"With pack youkai, matters of negotiation are discussed between Alphas of the packs. Which means when he'll fight for Alpha, he will fight with the Alpha of the current pack." Sango adds worriedly "He will fight with you for Alpha, Kagome."

That made Shippo pause his playing and hug me with all the worry and love he felt. I glare at Sango for alarming him, and she returns bashful sorry-not-so-sorry look. I comfort Shippo while dismissing their worry.

"How could Sesshomaru view me as Alpha, I am weak."

Sango detests my statement "You're stronger than you think."

"Sango, Sesshomaru would not find me a worthy opponent for him. Would you be okay with Sesshomaru and his pack joining us?" I ask again

She sighs "It doesn't really sound like we have much of a choice. Well we could use the extra help, but I will be watching him very carefully." She said that last part with warrior seriousness and sisterly caution, but continues gravely "If we let Sesshomaru join, Inuyasha will be the problem."

I sigh tiredly thinking of Yasha's reaction to all of this. I let go of my feeling for him in the romantic sense a while ago when I realize that he will only love Kikyo, and sees me as her far too often, but that stopped when we come to terms with how we feel for each other is more sibling-like. However that does not mean that he stopped being possessive over me and just seems like he will never be able to let go.


	3. Chapter 3

When we are done bathing and are just about to get out, we hear Kirara hissing. Sango and I instinctually sick into the water so nothing is exposed. Shippo was already dressing and dressing before the hissing, is now done and goes to Kirara. Miroku comes out of his hiding spot with his hands in surrender.

"Pervert!" We yell

"It was not like that, I was just concerned for your well beings, you have been out here longer than usual." He says politely

"If that were true, Monk, then why were you hiding?" Sango says knowing

"I find it offensive that you could possibly believe that my action are anything other than completely pure." The houshi says with too much innocence to be true.

"'You find me offensive? I find you offensive. For finding me offensive.'" Kagome laughs after rapping an Eminem Rain Man lyric. Her laughter soon dies as she comes to realize the four sets of questioning eyes fixed to her.

"It is a song from my time, music is incorporated into our every day lives." Clearing my throat and shifting uncomfortably "Ah, Shippo can you take Miroku back to camp? And Shippo please do not talk about what we discussed I still have to talk to Miroku and Inuyasha. Miroku." I give him a stern look knowing he'll comply.

When we reach the clearing, I see that Sesshomaru and his group are far away on a hill with a large flower patch. Obviously, giving me the illusion of privacy with "my pack", as Sango believes he sees it as that.

"Shippo you can join Sesshomaru if you want." I say sweetly

When he makes no sign of moving, I press on. I look at Inuyasha with all the seriousness I had. "Inuyasha, I need you to be quiet until I finish what I have to say." Playfully, I add "Can you be reasonable for once?"

He smirks and says "Keh"

'Okay Kagome, just take deep breathes we can handle this.' With that little pep talk I start with "Sesshomaru wants to merge groups. I know we do not have very good history with him, but both groups could benefit from this." I let out in one breath.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

I look at Inuyasha expecting the dam to break, a tornado to roll in, a level 10 earthquake, basically all hell to break loose. Instead I am met with silence so loud it is deafening and a stunned expression that seems like he was looking for any way my words formed anything else; it could have been a funny sight with him looking like a fish, however I knew it was to be bad once he figured out what I said. I winced when I saw that he fully comprehended what I said, but when I looked towards him he was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, do you know he went?" Kagome asks

Before they could answer we hear, from a distance Inuyasha screaming at his brother with a mouth that would make a sailor cringe. I quickly ran up to little, innocent Rin who is currently listening to Inuyasha yell profanities and SAT him as hard as I could, I look back at Rin and went eye level to her to say sternly do **not **repeat any of those bad words Sesshomaru's brother said.

"Half brother!." The stoic inu yokai and inu hanyou say together, then glare at me.

"Why did you go off like that? We were suppose to talk about this as a group." Kagome lectures to her best friend.

"I am sorry for his outburst" Kagome says to Sesshomaru and his pack.

"He wants something." Inuyasha barks and glares his way

"Now, now, my friend. the only thing he has wanted from us was the Tensaiga (A/N: sorry if that is spelled wrong) and he has seemed to loose interest in it since it has been a while since the last time he has tried to take it. What else could he want?" Miroku bestows he political wisdom.

Rin chimes in shyly "Rin asked Sesshomaru-sama if we could join your group, I really like Kagome-sama."

"It doesn't mean that the bastard gains nothing from this. I want to know what!" Inuyasha screams accursedly

"This one gains nothing from this. Will you have me fight your Alpha to take over your pack?" Sesshomaru says boringly

Inuyasha draws out his father's Fang and says "Fine by me."

"Are you really dimwitted to believe you are Alpha?" Sesshomaru muses and catches his expression.

"Apparently you are." Inuyasha growls "Kagome is your Alpha." He pauses to let that information sink in to his brother's mind "Do you accept merge packs?"

"Who will be Alpha if we join packs?" Inuyasha grows out

"I will." Sesshomaru says with finality

"Only if we agree on certain terms." I finally speak up

"No." The Inu lord speaks indifferently

"Are you not even willing to hear them? You do not sound like a good Alpha." I say firmly

"Oi! Don't fight him about this, else it will become physical."

"It may become physical, but not to the death." I say without a doubt

"It would not be wise to speak with certainty that you do not access." He says threateningly, but I see the question and curiosity in his unsuccessfully masked eyes.

"If I die Rin has no more reason to stay in my "pack". Lets discuss my terms if you would like to be Alpha without a fight." I say. I hear gasps come from everyone

"Who says This Sesshomaru does not want to fight?" The eldest of the Inu no Taisho's son

"Why would you want to fight me?" My brows furrowed in confusion I ask

"We will fight." He says like he is stating the color of the sky

"What?! like Now?!" as I dodge his advance at the last second


	5. Chapter 5

He swiftly lounges at me again, I quickly put up a barrier. I leave the barrier up to meditate; I become completely focused on my reiki and my opponent, all while Sesshomaru is trying to break my barrier. Just as he is about to hit the barrier I release it and roll out of his way. Sesshomaru goes to strike me with his claws. I react by putting my forearm in front of my face, instinctively forming a semi-barrier. The fight goes on like for what seems like forever, but in reality it's only five long minutes. Until I did not put up my barrier shield in time and the Inu Lord sends me flying the air, I hear everyone gasp while Miroku and Sango restrain Inuyasha while I am scoffing inwardly 'as if this is my first trip through the air', I return my attention to the fight at hand. As I reach around five feet above the ground, I gain control of my body, I do a round-off flip than land and of course block Sesshomaru because he's perfection personified(in fighting that is). I see his chest is left open and make a judgement call; I jump up, twist my body so I am horizontal and push off his stomach with my feet(which I notice seems squishy, weird, I always thought it would be harder than a rock -blushes- not that I think about that) and do a backflip while sending a large amount of reiki at him. As I land I notice that it hit him and he is clutching an intimate part of his body, while Inuyasha is on the ground laughing like a crazy person. I run over to the normally stoic Taiyokai as I realize I did not push off his stomach, I pushed off his groin(just my luck). I kneel next to him and start a rambling explanation of how he is 6'2" and a whole foot taller than me. He at point gains control and now has my throat in his hand, trying to force me to submit. I seemingly uselessly claw at his wrist, I open up the vein that connects to the heart and pray that this experiment works. I put my finger on his open vein and send reiki through his veins to his heart to put him to sleep for a bit, while healing his wounds(AKA: aching groin and his open wrist). As Sesshomaru falls into a deep healing sleep, my bright eyes sparkle in amazement as I tell Inuyasha to remind me to thank my mom for forcing me to take gymnastics, yoga, and cheerleading all the way until I fell through the well. After my astonishment wears off I notice Rin and Jaken are in hysteria. I put Jaken in that soundproof barrier before he ruins my mood.

"Rin" I say softly. "He is not dead, he should be up in 10 minutes or less."

"Can we play 'duck, duck, goose' around Lord Sesshomaru until he wakes up?" Rin asks happily before and that is what we do until we notice him stir ever so slightly and I mentally start to freak out. Then his sunset eyes open and I somehow maintain my calm.

"Did I pass your test?" I say curiously

"TEST!" Everyone shouts, while I am still looking for any sign of approval

"Hn" he says emotionlessly, but his eyes show amusement and that he is impressed.

"So who is Alpha?" My adorable kit asks

"We both are." I say without a doubt, but I turn to him and he gives me a barely noticeable nod. Not one person notices the bright pink star that is marked on Sesshomaru's now healed wrist.

* * *

**A.N: If you have anything you would like to see in this story I am willing to see if you suggests can fit into my story. Also I do not own Inuyasha.**


End file.
